Simple
by piepieu
Summary: A shared struggle between two boys on opposite sides of the spectrum. Can they get over their differences and help each other in the process? Crossover


Simple

by piepieu

Summary: A shared struggle between two boys on opposite sides of the spectrum. Can they get over their differences and help each other in the process? Crossover

A/N: This one is un-beta-ed, so it's not as long or grammar correct as we'd all like it to be. u.u Sorry! And about the disclaimer: Before I knew who wrote FMA, I wrote the disclaimer, I had no idea it was actually Hiromu Arakawa, I just guessed! And got it right!

**Full Metal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa**

* * *

Chapter I

Rex glared at Six, though the effect wasn't t Rex planned it to be. He wiped sleep from his eyes an d e effect was canceled. But it was reaffirmed when he glared again, saying, "Why did you wake me up on this early hour?!" he managed to yawn out. Six sighed.

"There was explosion on the other side of the city. Also there were reports and sighting of the EVO activity heightening there." he sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose in the calming manner. He rolled his eyes though it was covered from his dark-green glasses, because Rex rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, they can not live with me, yet they insist to keep me here. Can not live without me! C'mon Bobo, let's go."

Yet the talking EVO monkey hybrid stayed asleep. "Leave the monkey here, Rex. He is been sick and we would only be dragged downward by him sneezing everywhere."

Rex sighed giving one of his major puppy-dog-eyes-look that worked when he was little. But Six stayed secure in the decision. So Rex asked what he always asked. "Is Dr. Holiday coming?" and yet he already knew the answer. It was yes.

And Six gave him that answer. "Yes, the Dr. Holiday is coming." and Rex could swear he could see a small smile on the ever apathetic likeness of Six.

* * *

When they reached the site of the explosion, Rex gave a gasp. Six ran to the bottom of a crater created by explosion. Sitting – or well he was laying actually, but I say sitting because it makes sense... I guess? – well, sitting in the bottom of the gigantic crater was a golden-head boy with a tattered red cloak and white gloves. His eyes were glazed in a pain and he is wheezing. Rex was feeling sorry for the boy and is wondering if he is alright.

The Dr. Holiday ran to help Six who is beginning to lift the boy up. But he is very heavy. A glint of shiny metal peeking through the separation between glove and sleeve made Rex very wary. "Guys, check his arms, he is having a weapon concealed and might be bad!" Holiday shook her head and Six checked but gave a disgruntled movement of his eyebrows. He ripped off the sleeve and Is checking out his arm – which is made of metal! "Whoa! That is really so cool! I wonder if he feels it if we were to rip it off!" Rex said. Six shook his head.

"No Rex, we will not rip it off. He is but a child and we will not harm or hurt him."

Holiday nodded and Rex whined. "But it would be cool to look at!"

The Doctor shook her head. "Well look at it from his arm, do not even touch it it might be dangerous and who knows?"

* * *

Several hours later find Rex and a newly-awakened Bobo sneaking into the infirmary where the kid was layed. They reached for his arm only finding themselves thrown across the hospital inside HQ and a very angered blond in front of his face. "What are you doing? Where am I? Who took my State Alchemist Watch and who are you?"

Bobo walked to the kid. "Relax, dude. We are looking at the arm of metal and you are in Providence Head quarters. And we only know of the pocketwatch you were holding in your flesh arm. We took it and are have it examined. And I'm Bobo and this is Rex. What is the name?"

The kid huffed. "My name is Major Edward Elric, Certified State Alchemist and lord of the awesomeness."

Nice titles" Bobo said. Rex whistles and nods. "Especially lord of awesoness I thought that was me!" Rex said. Bobo hit him upside his head.

Suddenly Edward got scared. "What the hell are you a chimera? Talking chimera what is this? A talking monkey-human chimera hybrid? He is walking like monkey, wearing human cloths and talking words so he must be chimera!"

Rex calmed him down. "Woah woah there, he is a Evo he is not a Chime-whosis so stop!"

Six ran in "What is all of this commotion?" he yelled and Holiday ran in behind him.

"Rex leave the kid be he needs his rest!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING KID I AM SIXTEEN GOD DAMNIT! I AM NOT SO SHORT THAT HE CAN BE STEPPED ON BY A PINKY TOE OF A BABY!"

"Whoa calm down kid, we did not saying that and will never say that is cheesy!" Rex said. "What wait sixteen you are my age but you are short!"

"I am NOT SHORT!"

"Guys stop this or I will tranquilizer both of you." this was said by Holiday who held two syringes aloft in her dainty hands.

Suddenly Edward saluted. Behind her stood several soliders and Edward realized this. They saluted back. Six sighed where had this kid learn this he was 16 and doing a genuine salute?

"So where am I? Drachma? NO, the uniforms are white not black. Xerxes is impossible and so is Amestris so that leaves Ishval. No were not in Ishval."

You are in Providence in America." said Rex.

"Well. I'm not in Amestris anymore."


End file.
